Rainbow vs Yusei
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to Friends Beyond Time. Rainbow's won some duels off screen, so she's invited to a tournament called the Slick Cylinder Cup to face off against eight off the best duelists around. The winner gets a chance to duel Yusei Fudo for the title as the new King of Queen of Turbo Duels. Also, Rainbow has a new deck she built just for Yusei, but will it be enough?
1. Who's First?

It was Friday afternoon and Rainbow Dash had just arrived home from school. "Oh! Better check the mail. Yes! It finally came!"

One week ago, Lazar, the new director of New Domino City had put together a new Turbo dueling tournament called the Slick Cylinder Cup, and Rainbow had received an invitation. The winner of the tournament would get the chance to duel the current King of Turbo Duels, Yusei Fudo.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" said Rainbow. "I gotta call the girls!" She picked up her cell and called Sunset first. "Hey Sunset, I got the invite!"

"Awesome!" replied Sunset. "Way to go, Rainbow. I know you're gonna kick some serious butt."

"Thanks," said Rainbow. "Wait, Pinkie's calling. I'll connect her."

"Hey Rainbow," said Pinkie. "I just broke my personal cupcake icing record, five hundred and eighty eight!"

"Wow," said Rainbow. "Way to go, Pinkie."

"Hi Pinkie," said Sunset.

"Sunset?" asked Pinkie. "Hiya girlfriend."

"Guess what?" asked Sunset. "Rainbow's gonna be in the new turbo tournament!" 

"What?!" cried Pinkie. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Pinkie," said Rainbow.

"I'm gotta text the others," said Pinkie.

Soon, all of the girls were all on the same line.

"This is amazing," said Fluttershy.

"Way to go, Rainbow," said Rarity.

"When is it happening?" asked Twilight.

"Tomorrow morning," answered Rainbow. "9:00 am."

"This calls for a party!" said Pinkie.

"Hold up," said Rainbow. "I'm gonna head to the card shop first, there's a new structure deck I wanna buy."

"Okey Dokey Lokey," said Pinkie.

After buying her deck, Rainbow headed over to Pinkie's house along with the rest of the girls, plus Spike.

"Oooh, I'm just so happy and excited for you!" said Pinkie as she hugged Rainbow tightly.

"Thanks, Pinkie," said Rainbow barley breathing.

"Nice going," said Spike.

"Hoo-wee," said AJ. "You must be over the moon."

"Not really," said Rainbow. "I knew I'd get in. I _am_ one of the best turbo duelists around."

"Can't argue with that," said Sunset.

"So where's that new deck?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow brought it out. "Right here."

"Woah," said Fluttershy looking at the top card. "I've never seen that card before."

"Me neither," said Spike. "Is it strong?"

"You know it," answered Rainbow. "I think I should use this deck instead on my own."

"What?!" asked the others.

"You're not going to use your Rainbow Dragon?" asked Rarity. "But darling, that's your ace monster."

"I know," said Rainbow. "But in order to beat a guy like Yusei, I need to try something new. Besides, he's probably heard about my past victories, which means he'll know how to counter all my current strategies."

"Smart thinking, Rainbow," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Rainbow. "I just need to add a few more cards, and I'll be ready. I'll use my Crystal Beasts to get through the other duelists, and I'll save this new deck just for Yusei."

"I can't wait to see it in action," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, and by the way," said Rainbow. "I'm gonna need a pit crew tomorrow. Would you girls mind?"

"Of course not!" said Pinkie. "I'll even be your head mechanic."

"You can count on all of us," said Sunset.

"You betcha," said Applejack.

Spike barked in agreement.

"Thanks guys," said Rainbow. The seven girls then hugged.

The next morning, Rainbow and her friends arrived at the racing stadium with five minutes to nine thirty. Rainbow headed inside the stadium, while the girls went over to Rainbow's pit lane.

"Hello turbo fans!" said the MC. "Welcome, one and all to the Slick Cylinder Cup! Now, let's give it up for shooting Star from the Satellite, the fastest duelist to ever pick up a deck, the one, the only, Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei raced out of a tunnel and landed on a platform. "It's time to rev it up!" The crowd roared.

"Today, one of eight duelists will get the chance to battle against Mr. Fudo!" said the MC. "Now let's give it up for our elite eight!" The eight duelists walked outside. A small mysterious man wrapped in a black cloak walked out last. "Let's give a warm round welcome to the always mysterious Beezen!" The cloaked man smiled. "Next, the ever so intense Iron Will! Commander Easyglider! Professor Flintheart! Miss Zecora! Sir Shining Armor! The lovely little Scootaloo! And Miss Rainbow Dash!" The crowd cheered for the eight players. "And now, let's turn to the bracket shuffler, and find out who's dueling who in the first match!" Images of the eight duelists appeared on a large screen and then were randomly paired up. The results were Scootaloo vs Iron Will, Shining Armor vs Zecora, Commander Easyglider vs Professor Flintheart, and Rainbow vs Beezen. "Our players now have 35 minutes to prepare their decks!"

(35 minutes later)

"Alright, duel fans!" said the MC. "It is now time for the first match! I give you, our precious tiny titan, little Miss Scootaloo!"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom cheered from the stands.

"Thanks girls," said Scootaloo as she waved to her friends.

"Hoping to take her down," said MC. "The biggest and greatest motivator around, Iron Will! Let's get it on!"

"Let's duel!" said Scootaloo and Iron Will.

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

 **Iron Will LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Scootaloo**

"Ladies first!" said Scootaloo. "I play Ancient Rules so I can special summon PSY-Frame Driver in attack mode. Then I'll activate Emergency Teleport to special summon the tuner monster PSY-Framegear Epsilon from my hand. Finally, I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon my favorite monster, PSY-Framelord Omega! I place two cards face down and end my turn." (Bottomless Trap Hole and Mystical Space Typhoon)

 **Turn 2: Iron Will**

"My turn," said Iron Will. "Time to show you why I _rock_! I play Heavy Storm to get rid of your face-down cards!"

" _Shoot!"_ thought Scootaloo.

"Next I play, Smashing Ground!" said Iron Will. "There's goes your monster!"

"I don't think so!" said Scootaloo. "I activate my Omega's ability! During either player's turn, I can banish my monster, and remove one card from your hand!"

"Nice," said Iron Will. "Unfortunately, I didn't need that card. (Bull Blader) Now I play Star Blast, this card lets me reduce the level of a monster I control or in your hand by one for every 500 life points I give up."

"Huh?" asked Scootaloo.

"You see, my Minoan Centaur is a level six," said Iron Will. "So by sacrificing 1000 life points, I can summon him right now!"

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

 **Iron Will LP: 3000**

"Bring it!" said Scootaloo.

"Oh it's not his ATK points you should worry about," said Iron Will. "It's his effect, by sending him to the graveyard, I can special summon two level four Beast-Warrior monsters from my deck. I choose, two Battle Ox's! Next I play Gaia Power, this field spell gives all Earth monsters an extra 500 ATK points!" (Battle Ox #1: 1700 – 2300, Battle Ox #2: 1700 – 2300)

"Oh no!" said Scootaloo.

"Battle Ox's, attack!" ordered Iron Will.

"Aaahhhh!" cried Scootaloo as her points went to zero.

"Scootaloo!" cried Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

 **Scootaloo LP: 0**

 **Iron Will LP: 3000**

"It's over!" said the MC. "Iron Will's going to the next round and Scootaloo will be getting a gift basket."

Scootaloo began to tear up slightly.

"Don't cry, kid," said Iron Will. "You fought well, and ya stayed strong until the end. Just learn from your mistakes, keep practicing, and next time, you'll better than ever!"

Scootaloo dried her eyes and held out her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Will."

"Call me Iron," said Iron Will as he shook Scootaloo's hand.

Everyone clapped for the two of them.

(35 minutes later)

"Let's duel!" said Shining Armor and Zecora.

 **Shining Armor LP: 4000**

 **Zecora LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Shining**

"I'll go first," said Shining. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! Then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn. (Inverse Universe, D2 Shield, and My Body as a Shield) _Even if she gets past all my face-downs, I still have Gagaga Gardna and Shield Warrior. If I have to summon_ _my Gardna, I can use Shield Warrior's effect after I discard him."_

 **Turn 2: Zecora**

"Victory is what I yearn, so stand back, it is my turn," said Zecora as she drew. "This card will make your face-downs fade, I activate Giant Trunade!"

"Not bad," said Shining.

"For my next introduction," said Zecora. "I play Hand Destruction. Now, we must discard two and start anew."

" _No! My Gardna!"_ thought Shining. _"Oh well, at least I can use Shield Warrior's effect now."_

"In order to real my goal, I must play Dark Hole," said Zecora.

" _Crap!"_ said Shining silently.

"This, you won't want to look at, I summon Rescue Cat," said Zecora. "I now tribute him to use his effect, which will leave you wrecked. In just a sec, I can summon two Beast monsters from my deck." Zecora summoned two Zany Zebras.

"Zero ATK points?" asked Shining.

"I'm bored, so I activate Shield and Sword," said Zecora. "This card causes their points to switch, so now his ATK power is rich." (Zany Zebra #1: 0 – 2000, Zany Zebra #2: 0 – 2000).

"Oh no," said Shining.

"Time to make your life points crack," said Zecora. "Zany Zebras, attack!"

"Damn it!" said Shining.

 **Shining Armor LP: 0**

 **Zecora LP: 4000**

"Zecora is the winner!" said the MC.

"No need to show shame," said Zecora. "You played a very good game."

"Thanks," said Shining.

(35 minutes later)

"Let's duel!" The Commander and the Professor.

 **Commander Easyglider LP: 4000**

 **Professor Flintheart LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Professor Flintheart**

"It's my turn, so I draw!" said Flintheart. "I summon the master of time, Time Wizard! Next, I activate Ancient Rules. This lets me special summon a level five or higher normal monster, like the Dark Magician!"

"Impressive," said Easyglider.

"Just you wait," said Flintheart. "I activate Time Wizard's effect, I call heads." He flipped the coin. "Heads it is."

"But I have nothing for you to destroy," said Easyglider.

"I don't need to," said Flintheart. "My wizard's effect does more than just obliterate, it also transforms my Dark Magician into the Dark Sage! And his effect lets me add a spell card to my hand, and now I shall activate that card, Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

"Oh boy," said Easyglider.

"As long as I control a Spellcaster and you don't, you can't activate any spell cards," said Flintheart.

"That's not fair," said Easyglider.

"Life isn't fair," said Flintheart. "Now, I shall activate Magical Dimension. I tribute my Time Wizard and then special summon Endymion the Master Magician! Finally, I'll remove my Time Wizard and my Dark Magician in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer. I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Commander Easyglider**

"Dang, good opening" said Easyglider. "But now it's my turn, and I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode. Now for his effect, once per turn, I can special summon another Raidraptor monster from my hand. I choose Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius, and I have a Raidraptor monster on the field, I can special Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius. Now I'll activate Mimicry Lanius's effect, I can increase the levels of all Raidraptor monsters on the field by one." (Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius LV: 4 – 5, Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius LV: 4 – 5, Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius LV: 4 – 5) Now I can overlay my three monsters together to Xyz summon Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

"I'm not impressed," said Flintheart.

"You will be," said Easyglider. "I activate Blaze Falcon's ability! Once per turn, I can detach one overlay unit, and destroy all special summoned monsters on your side of the field!"

"What?!" cried Flintheart. His three Spellcasters were blown up.

"Also," said Easyglider. "For each monster that was destroyed, you lose 500 life points."

"Blast you!" said Flintheart.

 **Commander Easyglider LP: 4000**

 **Professor Flintheart LP: 2500**

"Blaze Flacon, attack!" ordered Easyglider.

Flintheart growled in anger.

 **Commander Easyglider LP: 4000**

 **Professor Flintheart LP: 1500**

"Now that your Spellcasters are gone, I can play spells again," Easyglider pointed out. "So I activate Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force! This lets me special summon a Raidraptor Xyz monster form my extra deck that is one level higher than the one I have on the field. My Blaze Falcon is level five, so I'll Xyz summon the level six Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!"

"Oh no!" gasped Flintheart.

"Blaze Flacon then becomes one of my Revolution Falcon's overlay units," explained Easyglider. "Revolution Falcon, end this duel!"

"Noooooooo!" cried Flintheart.

 **Commander Easyglider LP: 4000**

 **Professor Flintheart LP: 0**

"Commander Easyglider is the winner!" said the MC.

(35 minutes later)

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said MC. "Are you ready?! It's time for our first turbo duel!" The crowd cheered like crazy. "Miss Rainbow Dash will now face off against the always mysterious Tirek!" He then raced out on the track. Both duelists raced to the starting line.

" _Duel mode engaged,"_ said a robotic female voice. _"Autopilot standing by."_ The players activated their Speed World 2 field spells. _"Duelists, ready, set, duel."_ The two took off.

Tirek then took off his robe.

"What the?!" asked Rainbow.

"Hi, Rainbow," said Lightning Dust. "Didn't except to see me again, huh?"

"This is the mother of all surprises!" said the MC. "That's not Beezen! It's one of our former pros, Miss Lightning Dust!"

Security found Beezen beaten up on the floor. "She just… came up behind me." He said.

"It's payback time for knocking me out of Battle City!" said Lightning.

Rainbow smiled. "And it'll end the same way."

"Oh yeah?!" yelled Lightning.

After discussing the matter with Lazar, he decided to approve the situation.

"Let's duel!" said Rainbow and Lightning.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Lightning Dust LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 1**

 **Lightning Dust SC: 1**

 **Turn 1: Lightning**

"First move's mine!" sad Lightning. "I draw! I summon Goblindbergh, then I'll use his effect to special summon Zap Mustung! Now I'll overlay my two monsters and Xyz Number 39 Utopia!"

"Whoa," said Rainbow.

"This is just the beginning," said Lightning. "Chaos Xyz evolution! I overlay Utopia to Xyz summon Number C39 Utopia Ray! And now, I'll overlay Utopia Ray to Xyz summon Number S39Utopia the Lightning!"

"Oh boy," said Rainbow in worried tone.

"Next I'll play the Speed Spell, Overboost!" said Lightning. "Now I gain six more Speed counters.

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 1**

 **Lightning Dust SC: 7**

Now I'll discard my Thunder Dragon, so I can add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand. Next I'll use Speed Fusion to fuse my dragons together and form, Twin Headed Thunder Dragon! I place one card face down and end my turn. Now my speed counters drop to one."

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 1**

 **Lightning Dust SC: 1**

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 2**

 **Lightning Dust SC: 2**

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"Alright," said Rainbow. "It's my turn, and I'll play the Speed Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card."

"Dang," said Lightning. "There goes my Judgment of Thunder."

"Next, I'll remove the Rainbow Dragon in my deck from play," said Rainbow. "So I can special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon in attack mode!"

"Bring it on, Dash," dared Lightning.

"No thanks," said Rainbow. "I'll just place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Huh?" asked Lightning.

"Your move," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 3**

 **Lightning Dust SC: 3**

 **Turn 3: Lightning**

"Okay," said Lightning. "I guess I draw."

"Activate trap!" interrupted Rainbow. "Ring of Destruction! I sacrifice my Malefic Dragon to inflict 4000 points of damage to you!"

"You mean both of us," reminded Lightning.

"No, just you," said Rainbow. "Because I activate Rainbow Life, by discarding a card, I _gain_ 4000 life points."

"Shit!" said Lightning.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 0**

 **Lightning Dust LP: 8000**

"Wow, now that's I win!" said the MC. "Miss Dash wins!"

(10 minutes later)

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the MC. "The second round has been announced! Check out the competition brackets!" The matchups were Rainbow vs Iron Will and Commander Easyglider vs Zecora. "Four duelists, two rounds, one champion! Who will it be?"

(35 minutes later)

"Welcome back to the semifinals!" said the MC. "Four duelists remain, and the winner will take on Yusei Fudo in the championship! First up in our turbo duel, we've got Rainbow Dash squaring off against Iron Will!"

Rainbow out on her duel runner first. A few seconds later, Iron Will raced out on a big bull-like runner. The two rode to the starting line.

" _Turbo duelists,"_ said the robotic female voice. " _Ready, set, duel."_

"Let's ride!" said Rainbow and Iron.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Iron Will LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 1**

 **Iron Will SC: 1**

 **Turn 1: Iron Will**

"I'll make the first move, "said Iron as he drew. "I activate the speed spell Overboost, so I gain six extra speed counters.

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 1**

 **Iron Will SC: 7**

Next I activate Speed Fusion to fuse my Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman into Rapid Horseman! Then I'll normal summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode. Finally, I'll play the speed spell Swift Down. By removing six of my speed counters, I get two draw two cards.

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 1**

 **Iron Will SC: 1**

I place both cards face down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 2**

 **Iron Will SC: 2**

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

" _Finally,"_ said Rainbow. "I summon Crystal Protector in defense mode. I'll then slap five cards face down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 3**

 **Iron Will SC: 3**

 **Turn 3: Iron Will**

"Alright then," said Iron. "I draw!"

"And I activate my trap!" said Rainbow. "Destruction of Destiny! This card forces me to send my top three cards to the graveyard, and if there are any spell/trap cards, I lose 1000 life points. _Here goes. I hope I get lucky._ (Rainbow's three cards were Amethyst Cat, Emerald Tortoise and Crystal Raigeki.) Darn."

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 3000**

 **Iron Will LP: 4000**

"Be careful of whatcha activate," said Iron.

"I'm not done," said Rainbow. "Now I activate Needlebug Nest, which sends my top five cards to the grave. (Her five cards were Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle, Ruby Carbuncle, Topaz Tiger, and Sapphire Pegasus.) Yes! Now I can activate Rainbow Gravity! Since I have all the beasts in my graveyard, I can special summon Rainbow Dragon from my deck!"

"Whoa," said Iron. "I guess you knew what you were doing after all. Well so do I! I activate Horn of the Phantom Beast, and equip it onto my Enraged Battle Ox. Now he gains 800 ATK points. (Enraged Battle Ox: 1700 – 2500) Then I'll activate Beast Rising! This lets me tribute my Rapid Horseman and increase the ATK points of my Ox by 2000!" (Enraged Battle Ox: 2500 – 4500)

"4500 points?!" asked Rainbow.

"That's right!" said Iron. "Now my Ox is a lean, mean, assertive machine! But before I attack, I'll activate the speed spell Mystical Space Typhoon, since I have two or more speed counters, I can destroy one of your two face downs. I choose the one on the left." (Torrential Tribute)

"Oh boy," said Rainbow.

"Get ready," said Iron. "Iron Will's about to unleash a world of hurt, Enraged Battle OX, attack!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Rainbow. "I activate Magic Cylinder, so your attack goes right back at ya!"

"Noooooooo!" cried Iron.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 3000**

 **Iron Will LP: 0**

"It's all over!" said the MC. "Rainbow wins!"

"If only you would have destroyed my other card," said Rainbow. "It was Torrential Tribute."

"You just got lucky!" said Iron. "Next time, just you wait until next time."

(35 minutes later)

"Let's duel!" said Zecora and the Commander.

 **Easyglider LP: 4000**

 **Zecora LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Zecora**

"I draw, and play Temple of the Kings. Because victory is what it brings," said Zecora. "With this, I can set a trap, then activate it in a snap. I'll set, then activate Non-Aggression Area. By order of the king, I discard one, then you can't summon anything!"

"What?!" asked Easyglider. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"In case you have amnesia, I shall erase it by summoning Zany Zebra," said Zecora. "I set one card and that's all, your changes of victory are very small."

 **Turn 2:** **Easyglider**

"Alright, it's my turn," said Easyglider.

"Hold on, old chap. I activate a trap," said Zecora.

"Great," said Easyglider. "What now?"

"I'm using Call of the Haunted, to be back one who is most wanted," said Zecora. "The Dark Zebra I discarded with my first trap, and that's pretty much a wrap."

"Well, as I was saying," said Easyglider. "I shall place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Zecora**

"I see, looks like it's back to me," said Zecora. "You are very brave, but now I play Cold Wave."

"No!" cried Easyglider.

"Yes, I'm afraid. Now I add another to my raid," said Zecora. "Another Dark Zebra, and he wants a _snack_. So go, direct attack!"

"Aggghhhh!" cried Easyglider.

 **Easyglider LP: 0**

 **Zecora LP: 4000**

"That's it!" said the MC. "Zecora wins!"

(35 minutes later)

"Yeah!" said the MC. "It's finally time for the finals! The winner will get to battle Yusei for the Championship title! Now give it up for Rainbow dash! And Miss Zecora!"

The crowd roared as the two entered the area. The two then shuffled their decks and activated their disks.

"Let's Duel!" said the two.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Zecora LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Zecora**

"The first move is mine, I hope that is fine," said Zecora as she drew.

"Go right ahead," said Rainbow.

"Very well, now I don't have to yell," said Zecora. She picked out one of the cards in her hand. "This one runs as a fast a cheetah, I summon my Dark Zebra. Next I play Double Summon, so now Zany Zebra can come in. I believe it's best to be in a herd, so that no one will not feel like a nerd. I place three cards face-down, think you can win in my town?"

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"You bet," said Rainbow. "I play Heavy Storm to destroy all your spell and trap cards."

"I don't sense a good vibe, so I counter with Dark Bribe!" said Zecora. "You may draw one, then the effect is done."

"Darn," said Rainbow. But when she drew her card, she smiled. "Awesome! I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two cards! And one of em is Twin Twisters. By discarding a card, I can destroy your other two face down cards."

Zecora sighed. "They were Fiendish Chain and Bottomless Trap Hole, but I'm still on a roll."

"Not for long," said Rainbow. "I activate not one, but two Crystal Trees. Now wherever I place a Crystal Beast in placed in my spell/trap zone, I can place a Crystal Counter on these cards. Plus, I can send these cards to grave and place one Crystal Beast in my spell/trap zone for each counter the trees have on them. Here's a demo, I summon Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode. First, his ability lets me place a beast in spell zone, I choose Amber Mammoth. Now both of my trees get a counter. (1st Crystal Tree counters: 1, 2nd Crystal Tree counters: 1) I think I'll send both of my trees to grave right now, so I get to place two more beasts in spell/trap zone, Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle. Next, I'll play Crystal Beacon, to special summon another Pegasus. As for his effect, I'll place Amethyst Cat in my spell/trap zone. Now I can activate Crystal Abundance! I send my Eagle, Mammoth, Tiger and Cat to graveyard to destroy all cards on the field!"

"No!" said Zecora. "Now I have no defense! Boy, this is getting intense."

"I'm not done," said Rainbow. "Since I sacrificed Crystal Beasts to play Crystal Abundance, I can special summon four of them back to the field."

"No way," breathed Zecora.

"Sorry, but yes way," said Rainbow. "I special summon Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, and Cobalt Eagle. Attack her directly!"

Zecora closed her eyes as her points went to zero.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Zecora LP: 0**

"The winner is Rainbow Dash!" said the MC. "Which means she will face Yusei in the finales!"

Rainbow then walked to Zecora. "Good duel, Zecora. Give me a call if ya ever want a rematch."

"Thank you, but next time, I will leave _you_ black and blue." said Zecora.


	2. Ready, Set, Duel!

Rainbow was already in the pit lane tuning up her runner with her friends.

"Good luck, Rainbow," said Spike.

"Take down this guy!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I know you can do it," added Fluttershy.

"We all do, darling" said Rarity.

"Don't be nervous," said Applejack.

"I'm not nervous at all," confirmed Rainbow. "I got this in the bag."

"That the spirit," said Twilight. "We better get to our seats."

"See you after the match," said Sunset Shimmer.

After inserting her new deck, Rainbow raced onto the track. "Let's do this!"

"Alright!" said the MC. "Let's give it up for our shooting star from the Satellite, the only man to ever defeat Jack Atlas, our current king of turbo duels, YUSEI FUDO!"

As Yusei then raced onto the track, the crowd cheered and roared. "Let's rev it up!" he shouted.

"This is the moment!" said the MC. "Will Yusei continue to reign as the king of turbo duels?! OR will he be dethroned by Miss Dash? It's time to find out!"

The two duelists made their way to the starting lane.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Dash," said Yusei.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you," said Rainbow. "It's truly an honor to meet you, Mr. Fudo." She extended her hand to him.

Yusei shook it. "The pleasure's all mine, Miss Dash. You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow. "And, you can just call me Rainbow."

"Alright, Rainbow, "said Yusei. "Best of luck to you."

Rainbow nodded in response, but whispered to herself, " _I don't need luck."_

The two activated their Speed World 2 field spells. _"Duel Mode engaged,"_ said the female robot voice. _"Countdown initiated, turbo duelists, ready, set, duel."_

Yusei and Rainbow took off and raced down the track, aiming for the first corner.

"Go Yusei!" cried Akiza, Luna and Leo in the crowd. Jack and Crow just smiled.

Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike sat close by. Pinkie was wearing a giant foam finger. "Go Rainbow Dash!" they all cheered.

Yusei accelerated toward the turn and took the lead. Rainbow then pushed her booster button and rocketed ahead of him around the corner.

"Dang, that girl's fast," said Yusei. "Guess you're first, Rainbow!"

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Yusei LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow SC: 1**

 **Yusei SC: 1**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"You bet, I draw!" said Rainbow. "I'll summon a monster in face-down defense mode. Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 2**

 **Yusei SC: 2**

 **Turn 2: Yusei**

"Here goes!" said Yusei. "Alright Rainbow, since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon Level Warrior to the field as a level 4 monster. Now I'll normal summon Bri Synchron in attack mode. Now I'll tune my 2 monsters together to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"

"Cool," said Rainbow.

"Thanks," said Yusei. "Bri Synchron's effect now activates. It negates all of Stardust Dragon's effects, then increases his ATK power by 600 until the end phase. (Stardust Dragon: 2500 – 3100) Stardust Dragon, attack!" Rainbow's face down monster turns out to be Electromagnetic Turtle. "I'll slap a card face-down and end my turn, which means, Bri Synchron's now effect expires and Stardust Dragon regains his effects." (Stardust Dragon: 3100 – 2500)

 **Rainbow SC: 3**

 **Yusei SC: 3**

 **Turn 3: Rainbow**

"My turn, I draw!" said Rainbow. "Well whaddya know, I just drew my own Level Warrior!"

"What?" asked Yusei.

"I think I'll special summon my own Level Warrior as a level 4 monster," said Rainbow. "Now I summon my Jet Synchron in attack mode!"

" _Jet_ Synchron?" asked Yusei. "Never heard of that one before."

"Then you've probably never seen this before either," said Rainbow "I tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon, Jet Warrior!"

"Jet Warrior? Nope, never heard of that either," admitted Yusei.

"I activate Jet Warrior's effect," continued Rainbow. "When he's Synchro summoned, I can return one card on the field to the owner's hand. I choose Stardust Dragon!"

"Oh no!" gasped Yusei.

"That's right, Yusei," said Rainbow. "Now Stardust has to go back to the extra deck."

"Dang," said Yusei.

"Jet Warrior, attack him directly!" ordered Rainbow.

"Not so fast, Rainbow!" interrupted Yusei. "I activate my trap, Defense Draw! This card not only blocks all the damage, but it also lets me draw a card."

Rainbow snapped her fingers in frustration. "Fine, I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 4**

 **Yusei SC: 4**

 **Turn 4: Yusei**

"I draw!" said Yusei. "I summon Rescue Warrior in defense mode. I'll then place two cards face-down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 5**

 **Yusei SC: 5**

 **Turn 5: Rainbow**

"My turn, I draw!" said Rainbow. "I activate my face-down card, Meteorain! Now I can inflict piercing this turn. But before I attack, I'll discard Rush Warrior from my hand, which activates his effect. It can double the ATK points of one 'Warrior' on the field until the end phase. So I choose Jet Warrior." (Jet Warrior: 2100 – 4200)

"4200 ATK points?!" asked Yusei.

"Yep," answered Rainbow. "Jet Warrior attack Rescue Warrior!"

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Yusei LP: 1500**

"Ouch," said Yusei.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," said Rainbow. (Jet Warrior: 4200 – 2100)

 **Rainbow SC: 6**

 **Yusei SC: 6**

 **Turn 6: Yusei**

"I draw!" said Yusei. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon Unknown Synchron. Next, I'll summon Healing Wave Generator. Now I tune my 2 monsters together to Synchro summon Scarred Warrior in attack mode! Scarred Warrior attack Jet Warrior!"

"But their ATK points are the same," reminded Rainbow.

"I guess you don't know about Scarred Warrior's special ability," said Yusei. "Once per turn, he can't be destroyed in battle."

"Oh no!" said Rainbow. "Oh well, if my monster's going down, then I'm taking your trap cards with me, I activate Malevolent Catastrophe! When you attack, I can destroy all spell and traps on the field!"

"Sorry Rainbow," countered Yusei. "But I've got my own trap, Starlight Road!"

"No way," said Rainbow.

"That's right," said Yusei. "Whenever two or more of my cards are about to be destroyed, this trap negates that effect, and then special summons Stardust Dragon from my extra deck to the field!"

" _Great,"_ said Rainbow.

"Scarred Warrior, attack Jet Warrior!" ordered Yusei. "Stardust Dragon, attack her directly!

"Ah!" cried Rainbow.

 **Rainbow LP: 1500**

 **Yusei LP: 1500**

"That's all for now," said Yusei.

 **Rainbow SC: 7**

 **Yusei SC: 7**

 **Turn 7: Rainbow**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. "I discard Effect Veiler from my hand to negate Scarred Warrior's effect! Now I summon Glow-Up Bulb in attack mode. Then I'll tribute it to activate Jet Warrior's effect from my graveyard. You see, if Jet Warrior in my graveyard, I can send a level 2 or lower monster from my field to the graveyard and special summon him back to the field in defense mode. But, if my warrior leaves the field again, it's removed from play. Now I'll then send the top card of my deck to the graveyard (Breakthrough Skill) to special summon Glow-Up Blub from my graveyard. I tune my Blub and my Warrior together to Synchro summon Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth! Gaia, attack Scarred Warrior!"

"Shoot," said Yusei.

 **Rainbow LP: 1500**

 **Yusei LP: 1000**

"I end my turn," said Rainbow. "Come on, Yusei! Give me everything ya got!"

 **Rainbow SC: 8**

 **Yusei SC: 8**

 **Turn 8: Yusei**

" _Guys, I need your help,"_ said Yusei in his mind. _"Please, lead me your power, everyone!"_

Leo's new mark started to glow. "Guys, our marks are glowing."

"Yusei needs our help," said Akiza.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Crow.

The five friends leant their Signer powers to Yusei. The Crimson Dragon appeared on his back and he drew the one card he needed.

"Thanks guys," said Yusei silently. "I summon Majestic Dragon! And since I have a Tuner on the field, I can special summon Boost Warrior. Now I tune these two together with Stardust to Synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon!"

"Oh boy," breathed Rainbow.

"Hey, you wanted my best, Rainbow," said Yusei. "So here ya go! Majestic Star Dragon, attack The Force of Earth!"

"My knight!" cried Rainbow.

 **Rainbow LP: 300**

 **Yusei LP: 1000**

"I end my turn," said Yusei. "Now Majestic Star Dragon goes back to my extra deck and Stardust Dragon is special summoned from the graveyard. Your move."

 **Rainbow SC: 9**

 **Yusei SC: 9**

 **Turn 9: Rainbow**

"Alright, I draw!" said Rainbow. "I'll place one card face-down and end turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 10**

 **Yusei SC: 10**

 **Turn 10: Yusei**

"Back to me," said Yusei.

"Hey Yusei!" called Rainbow. "I activate "Fiendish Chain! Now Stardust Dragon can't attack or use its effects."

"Not bad," admitted Yusei. "But you'll have to do better than that. I summon Level Eater in attack mode. Now I activate my face-down card Graceful Revival to bring back Unknown Synchron. I'll tune Level Eater together with Unknown Synchron to Synchro summon Formula Synchron! And thanks to my Synchron's effect, I can draw another card. Now I'll tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon to Accel Synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Uh-oh," said Rainbow in a nervous tone.

"I now activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability!" said Yusei. "I get to reveal the top five cards of my deck, and for as many tuners as I pick up, that's how many times my dragon gets to attack this turn! Afterwards, I put the five cards back into my deck and reshuffle. (Yusei picks up Quick-Span Knight, Junk Changer, Max Warrior, Changer Synchron, and Fortress Warrior.) I picked up three tuners, so that means three attacks. Shooting Star Dragon, attack! Falling Star Slam!"

"I don't think so!" interrupted Rainbow.

"What?" asked Yusei?

"I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle from my graveyard," Rainbow explained. "By removing it from play, I can end the battle phase right now!"

"Wow, nice card," said Yusei. "I'll guess I'll end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 11**

 **Yusei SC: 11**

 **Turn 11: Rainbow**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. "I'll just place a card face-down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 12: Yusei**

"Looks like I'm up," said Yusei.

"And because you are, I can activate this trap," said Rainbow. "Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

"No!" Yusei yelled.

"So long, Star Dragon," said Rainbow.

" _I can't believe she just did that!"_ thought Yusei. _"But this card should help reinforce me._ I'll slap a card face-down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 13: Rainbow**

"Back to me," said Rainbow.

"I activate my trap, Stardust Flash!" yelled Yusei. "This card lets me special summon one 'Stardust' monster from my graveyard, so welcome back Stardust Dragon!"

"Not again," said Rainbow. After looking at her drawn card, she smiled. _"This card should do the trick._ I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 14: Yusei**

"I draw," said Yusei. _"Alright, Speed Fusion!"_

"Hey Yusei!" called Rainbow. "I play my trap, Metal Reflect Slime! This card summons itself to the field as a monster with 0 ATK points and 3000 DEF points. Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yep, but not good enough," said Yusei. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 4 speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 8**

"Oh no ya don't!" countered Rainbow. "I discard Hanewata to block all effect damage this turn!"

" _Dang! I thought I had her for sure,"_ thought Yusei. "Oh well, I guess I'll just activate Speed Fusion to fuse my dragon with the Salvage Warrior I have in my hand to form Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

"No way!" said Rainbow.

"Sorry, but yes way," said Yusei. "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, destroy that slime ball! I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 9**

 **Turn 15: Rainbow**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. "I guess I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 10**

 **Turn 16: Yusei**

"I draw then," said Yusei. "Dragon Knight, attack her face-down monster!"

Rainbow grinned. "Thanks Yusei, you just destroyed my D.D. Warrior Lady. Now both of our monsters are removed from play!"

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!" replied Yusei.

"Sorry," said Rainbow in a mocking tone.

" _Dang, this girl is just full of surprises. I can't wait to see what she does next,"_ thought Yusei. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 11**

 **Turn 17: Rainbow**

"It's my turn, I draw," said Rainbow. "I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

" _What? But now she's wide open,"_ thought Yusei. _"She's gotta be up to something."_

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 18: Yusei**

"I draw!" said Yusei. "I'll summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode. That ends my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 19: Rainbow**

" _C'mon deck, give me something good,"_ said Rainbow to herself. "I draw. Yeah! I summon Junk Synchron!"

"Say what?" asked Yusei.

"That's right, Yusei," said Rainbow. "You're not the only one with this card. Now I can use its effect to special summon Rush Warrior in defense mode! Next, I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor!"

"That's quite a beast." admitted Yusei.

"Glad you like him," said Rainbow. "By the way, if Ally of Justice Catastor a non-Dark monster, it's instantly destroyed. Catastor, attack Ghost Gardna!"

"Ghost Gardna's effect now activates!" reminded Yusei. "Now your monster loses 1000 ATK points until the end phase." (Ally of Justice Catastor: 2200 – 1200)

"Big deal," said Rainbow. "I end my turn now, so he gets those points right back!" (Ally of Justice Catastor: 1200 – 2200)

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 20: Yusei**

"I draw!" said Yusei. "I'll summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 21: Rainbow**

"Back to me!" said Rainbow. "Catastor, destroy Shield Warrior! I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 22: Yusei**

"It's my, I turn!" said Yusei "I summon Damage Eater in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 23: Rainbow**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. "Catastor, attack!"

"Hold on!" interrupted Yusei. "I activate the effect of Shield Warrior from my graveyard! By removing my warrior from play, Damage Eater cannot be destroyed in battle, plus he's a Dark monster, so your effect won't destroy him."

"Okay, that's cool," said Rainbow. "I'll just place a card face-down and end my turn. Need a break, Yusei?"

"No thanks, I'm good," answered Yusei.

"Cool," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 24: Yusei**

"Alright Rainbow, you want something good? You got it," said Yusei. "I summon my own Junk Synchron, and I'll use his effect to special summon Formula Synchron in defense mode! Now I tune Junk Synchron and Damage Eater together to Synchro summon, Junk Warrior! Then I'll activate my face-down card, Synchron Material! This lets me use your monster as a Synchro material for a Synchro summoning of my own."

"What?!" cried Rainbow. "No way, that can't be legal!"

"Check the rule book," said Yusei. "I tune your Ally of Justice Catastor with my Junk Warrior and Formula Synchron to Over Accel Synchro summon, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

"Oh my gosh," breathed Rainbow.

"Is this good enough for ya?" asked Yusei.

Rainbow chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry," said Yusei. "Because of Synchro Material's side effect, I can't attack. So I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 25: Rainbow**

" _Okay, I need something good,"_ thought Rainbow. " _Like really good!_ I draw! _Alright, D.D. Warrior! This should do nicely._ I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn!"

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 26: Yusei**

"My turn, I draw!" said Yusei. "Shooting Quasar Dragon, attack Rainbow's face-down monster!"

"Thanks, Yusei, you just destroyed D.D. Warrior!" said Rainbow. "Which means your dragon about to say bye-bye."

"I don't think so, Rainbow," said Yusei. "I guess you don't know about my dragon's first effect."

"Which is?" asked Rainbow.

"It can negate one effect per turn," explained Yusei. "And I can use this effect during either player's turn."

"Say what?!" cried Rainbow.

"So your warrior's effect is negated," said Yusei. "Now for my dragon's second effect, it can attack once for every non-tuner monster I used for its summoning. I count two, so go Shooting Quasar Dragon! Attack her directly!"

"In your dreams!" interrupted Rainbow. "I discard Kuriboh from my hand to block all that damage."

"Seriously?!" asked Yusei.

"Boy that was close," breathed Rainbow.

" _Man, this girl is tricky,"_ thought Yusei. "I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 27: Rainbow**

"Here goes nothing, I draw!" said Rainbow. _"Exiled Force, shoot! His dragon can just negate the effect. Wait! The card I sent to the graveyard with Glow-Up Bulb!_ (Breakthrough Skill) _I could have used it earlier! Man I'm such a numskull._ Okay Yusei, I activate the effect of Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard. By removing this card from play, I can negate your dragon's effects until the end of the turn."

"Sorry, Rainbow," said Yusei. "But I'm afraid that won't work, because my dragon can just negate that card's activation."

"But you can only do that once per turn, remember?" reminded Rainbow.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Yusei.

"So I summon Exiled Force!" yelled Rainbow. "And I'll use its effect to destroy Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

"Are kidding me?!" asked Yusei.

"Nope," replied Rainbow.

"Well, I will admit, that was clever," said Yusei. "But Shooting Quasar Dragon has another effect."

"Oh no," said Rainbow.

"When its destroyed, I can special summon Shooting Star Dragon from my extra deck!" explained Yusei.

"Fanfreakingtastic!" said Rainbow. "I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 28: Yusei**

"I draw!" said Yusei. _"Alright, Quillbolt Hedgehog! Now I can win. As long as that card stays face-down._ I now discard Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand so I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode! Now I'll lower my dragon's level by 1 to special summon Level Eater from my graveyard. I tune my hedgehog, Level Eater and Synchron together, I Synchro summon Junk Destroyer! Thanks to Junk Destroyer's effect, I can destroy your face-down card."

"I don't think so," said Rainbow. "My face-down is Waboku, so I'll just activate it now! Looks I won't lose any life points this turn."

"She _is_ good," said Yusei. "Oh well, I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 29: Rainbow**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything, so I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 30: Yusei**

"Looks like I'm up then," said Yusei as he drew. "I summon Synchron Explorer, and his effect allows me to special summon a 'Synchron' monster from my graveyard. So I'll summon back, Quickdraw Synchron! I now tune my two monsters together and Synchro summon Lightning Warrior in attack mode!"

"Great!" said Rainbow. "Not like I didn't have enough to deal already."

"Now I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon," said Yusei. "I reveal the top five cards of my deck. (Nitro Synchron, Speed Warrior, Dash Warrior, Turbo Synchron, and Rapid Warrior.) Looks like I can attack twice, go Shooting Star Dragon! Attack!"

"Not gonna happen," said Rainbow. "I special summon Battle Fader from my hand. If you declare a direct attack, I special this card and end the battle phase."

"Dang!" said Yusei. "Fine, I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 31: Rainbow**

"Alright Yusei," said Rainbow. "I activate the effect of Jet Synchron from my graveyard! By sending one card from my hand to the grave, I can special summon Jet Synchron back to the field, but when it leaves the field, I must banish it. I'll send my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard and bring back Jet Synchron! In defense mode! Now, since there's a tuner on the field, I'll special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog back to the field. Then I'll summon Tuningware. Now I tune my Synchron, Hedgehog, Fader and Tuningware together to Synchro summon another Jet Warrior in defense mode! Now thanks to the effect of Tuningware, I can draw another card. And just like I did the first time, I will use Jet Warrior's effect to return your Synchro dragon to your extra deck."

"Shoot!" yelled Yusei.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 32: Yusei**

"Alright, I draw!" said Yusei. "Lightning Warrior-"

"Not so fast, Yusei!" interrupted Rainbow. "I activate my trap, Threatening Roar so you can't attack me this turn!"

" _Of course, that be the easy way out,"_ thought Yusei. "I'll end my turn with one face-down."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 33: Rainbow**

"My turn!" said Rainbow as she drew. "Alright! I think I'll summon my own Synchron Explorer, and I'll use its effect to special summon Junk Synchron from my graveyard. Now I'll tune my two monsters together and Synchro summon a Synchro Tuner monster, Accel Synchron in attack mode!"

"Wait! You have a Synchro Tuner too?" asked Yusei.

"Yep," answered Rainbow. "Now I'll tune Accel Synchron and Jet Warrior together to Accel Synchro summon my most powerful monster, Stardust Warrior!"

"Stardust what?!" asked Yusei in shock.

"Not bad huh?" asked Rainbow. "Stardust Warrior, attack Lightning Warrior!"

 **Rainbow LP: 300**

 **Yusei LP: 400**

"Dang, Rainbow. You're one of the greatest opponents I've ever faced," confessed Yusei. "Which means, I should hit you with everything I have! I activate my trap, Miracle's Wake to bring back Lightning Warrior!"

"I don't think so!" said Rainbow. "I activate my Warrior's effect! Once during either player's turn, when you try to special summon a monster, I can tribute my monster to negate the summoning and destroy the monster!"

"No," said Yusei in disbelief.

"Now ya see why he's my best," said Rainbow. "I end my turn."

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 12**

 **Turn 34: Yusei**

"Even though the odds are against me I refuse to give up! I draw!" said Yusei. "Yes! I've drawn Speed Spell - Silver Contrails! And since my speed counters are maxed out, I'll remove ten of them to destroy your Stardust Warrior!"

"No!" cried Rainbow.

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 2**

"Glad he's gone," said Yusei.

"Nice move Yusei," said Rainbow. "Now I activate Stardust Warrior's ability! When he's destroyed, I can special summon a level eight or lower 'Warrior' Synchro monster from my extra deck. Unfortunately, all I can summon is Seven Swords Warrior, so I'll summon him in defense mode!"

"Junk Destroyer, attack her Seven Swords Warrior!" ordered Yusei.

"Dang," said Rainbow.

"I end my turn," said Yusei. _"I_ _Hope you get a good draw, Rainbow. Because this is too fun."_

 **Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 3**

 **Turn 35: Rainbow**

" _I've got nothing on the field or in my hand,"_ thought Rainbow. _"Even if I do draw a monster, Yusei can just use Speed World 2's effect to burn out my life points next turn. I can't even inflict any damage to him, because that Damage Eater of his will just reverse it! I better get a good card this turn or I'm finished!"_

"Rainbow!" called Twilight from the crowd. "Don't quit! It's not over to the last card is played! Believe in yourself and never give up!"

"We all believe in you!" called Sunset.

"Go Rainbow!" called Pinkie and Fluttershy

"You can do it!" said Applejack.

Rainbow smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys, I needed that. I can do this, I draw!"

" _Hope she got something good,"_ thought Yusei. _"It's not every day I get to beat an opponent as good as her."_

"Yes!" cried Rainbow. "I summon another Synchron Explorer! And I'll use its effect to bring back Accel Synchron in defense mode. Now I will send my Synchron Explorer to the graveyard to special summon my 2nd Jet Warrior to the field in defense mode."

"Oh man, this can't be good," said Yusei.

"I tune my two monsters together and Accel Synchro summon my 2nd Stardust Warrior!" said Rainbow.

"She has another one?!" asked Yusei.

"Stardust Warrior, obliterate Junk Destroyer!" ordered Rainbow.

" _Well done, Rainbow,"_ said Yusei to himself. _"I fought my hardest, and you still managed to win. You've definitely proven yourself worthy to carry my title."_

 **Rainbow LP: 300**

 **Yusei LP: 0**

"That's it ladies and gentlemen! It's all over!" cried the MC. "The winner and new Queen of Turbo Duels, MISS RAINBOW DASH!"

As Rainbow rode into her pit lane, her friends rushed over and hugged her.

"We knew you could do it!" said Fluttershy.

"Never a doubt," said Twilight.

"Congrats, RD," said Applejack.

Pinkie hugged her again.

"Way to go, Rainbow," said Sunset.

"That was fantastic," said Rarity.

Rainbow and Yusei walked to the stage.

"Miss Dash," said the MC. "I present to you, your turbo champion trophy. You are hereby declared the ultimate turbo dueling champion of the world!"

"Congratulations," said Yusei.

"Thank you, Yusei," said Rainbow. "Best day ever!"


	3. Alternate Ending

**Rainbow SC: 12**

 **Yusei SC: 3**

 **Turn 35: Rainbow**

" _I've got nothing on the field or in my hand,"_ thought Rainbow. _"Even if I do draw a monster, Yusei can just use Speed World 2's effect to burn out my life points next turn. I can't even inflict any damage to him, because that Damage Eater of his will just reverse it!_ _I better get a good card this turn or I'm finished!"_

"Rainbow!" called Twilight from the crowd. "Don't quit! It's not over to the last card is played! Believe in yourself and never give up!"

"We all believe in you!" called Sunset.

"Go Rainbow!" called Pinkie and Fluttershy

"You can do it!" said Applejack.

Rainbow smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys, I needed that. I can do this, I draw!"

" _Hope she got something good,"_ thought Yusei. _"It's not every day I get to beat an opponent as good as her."_

"Yes!" cried Rainbow. "I remove the Rainbow Dragon in my deck from play to special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

"Uh-oh," said Yusei.

"Malefic Rainbow Dragon, obliterate Junk Destroyer!" ordered Rainbow.

" _Well done Rainbow,"_ said Yusei to himself. _"I fought my hardest and you still managed to win. You've definitely proven yourself worthy to carry my title."_

 **Rainbow LP: 300**

 **Yusei LP: 0**

"That's it ladies and gentlemen! It's all over!" Cried the MC. "The winner and new Queen of Turbo Duels, MISS RAINBOW DASH!"

As Rainbow rode into her pit lane, her friends rushed over and hugged her.

"We knew you could do it!" said Fluttershy.

"Never a doubt," said Twilight.

"Congrats, RD," said Applejack.

Pinkie hugged her again.

"Way to go, Rainbow," said Sunset.

"That was fantastic," said Rarity.

Rainbow and Yusei walked to the stage.

"Miss Dash," said the MC. "I present to you, your turbo champion trophy. You are hereby declared the ultimate turbo dueling champion of the world!"

"Congratulations," said Yusei.

"Thank you, Yusei," said Rainbow. "Best day ever!"

The End


End file.
